dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
The Outcast
Monsters (8) Flying Eyeball (1) Sheleton - Boss Dialogue Artix: The mayor gave me directions to the house of one of Doomwood's necromancers. I guess he is a little but of an outcast. Artix: I do not like dealing with necromancers, but this might be out only chance to get inside the Necropolis! Quest! ''' '''Done Zorbak: ... and that concludes this weeks Ask Zorbak. Thanks for you stupid question. Meh heh heh! Artix: That is not polite, Zorbak . Zorbak: GAH! Don't you poeple know how to knock?! What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy? Artix: Indeed. We need your help. Zorbak: Forgot how to tie your shoes again, Paladin? Meh heh heh! :''' Actually, we heard from the Mayor of Moonrdige that youmight have a way to get us into the Necropolis. '''Zorbak: Meh. Why would you care about that place? They are all losers in there. I have a better idea, ... Zorbak: ...How about we get some crossbows and make this Paladin 'holey'! Meh heh heh! Artix: Enough jokes, Zorbak... Zorbak: Meh, who's joking? Artix: ...We REALLY need your help to get inside the Necropolis. Do you have some kind of key we can use? Zorbak: I still have my old student I.D. to Necro-University, but why bother with those necrolosers??! Zorbak: If you want to face the unstoppable creation of a true Necromancer... PREPARE YOURSELF! Zorbak: I call forth my latest and greatest creation... Zorbak: "Sheleton!!!" Artix: ... Artix: ...Really? Zorbak: What do you mean 'Really?'!!?? He's a MASTERPIECE! :''' Zorbak... That is just turtle with a skull on its back. '''Zorbak: Silence! Do not let your fear overcome you... Meh, OK... Let it overcome you a little. Tremble with fear at the sight of my terrifying Sheleton! :''' But I can still see the glue! '''Zorbak: That's just pure, raw EBIL leaking out. :''' It isn't even UNDEAD!!! '''Zorbak: Enough of this! Face your doom! Sheleton... ATTACK! :''' Zorbak... don't you have a haste spell or something? We've really got things to do. '''Zorbak: Meh. Hold on a sec. Zorbak: Let me see here... Zorbak: Melf's Anti-Acid Medication? Meh. Um, no... Zorbak: Detect Visibility? That sounds REALLY useful. Meh. Zorbak: Belly Zipper "Easy To Install"? Woah... saving that one for later. Meh heh heh... Zorbak: Here we go! Got it! Zorbak: Meh... whoops.... Says Grow fast, not GO fast. Zorbak: Oh well... close enough. DESTROY THESE FOOLS, my pet! Zorbak: What are you waiting for?? Zorbak: Meh... What are you looking at ME for?! Zorbak: Uh oh... Zorbak: What are you noobs waiting for?!?! Start being heroes! SAVE ME! :''' I have a better idea. Zorbak! I will give you a hand if you give me your Student ID to the Necropolis. '''Zorbak: Meh... deal! You get his ID To Battle! ' '''EXTREME! - To Battle! ' 'Heal ' '''Run Away! Zorbak: There. Now we're even. Get out. Artix: Expelled?! Zorbak: Yeah, they kicked me out. Those losers have no idea what real darkness magic is. Zorbak: They were...meh... scared of my unstoppable power! Zorbak: But I will show them. Meh. I will show all of them!!!!! Zorbak: Meh... heh.. heheh.... Meheheheheheheheehehehe!!!! Artix: ... :''' Alright Artix, we have a way inside of the Necropolis! '''Artix: *Nods* "This is where out quest truly begins my friend. Who knows what horrors await us in the depths of the Necropolis. Complete Quest!